


there's still a fire in my heart my darling, but I'm not burning for you

by Marvellous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Civil War, M/M, Marvel Universe, Not Beta Read, Superhusbands, it's late and this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we're strong enough to let it in, we're strong enough to let it go"</p><p>A one shot that I wrote because I'm overtired and apparently I thought we didn't have enough angst already in this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's still a fire in my heart my darling, but I'm not burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Let It All Go by Birdy and Rhodes, which is where the title and summary come from. It's a gorgeous song if you want to listen. I just wish my writing was good enough to go with this song xD

“I was wrong about you. The whole world was wrong about you.”

The words echoed in Steve’s head relentlessly. They just were not going to leave him alone. Tony and him had exchanged many words with one another since this whole thing started. This though…this had gotten to him. Not that he said the whole world, but that he said he was wrong. Steve’s fingers gently ran over the rim of his shield, lost in thought. Tony said he was wrong. Wrong about him. Did that mean he thought he was wrong about their relationship? Steve sighed deeply as he looked up at the sky from the place he was sitting. His blue eyes reflected the stars that shone overhead. Then his mind wandered back to one of the best memories he possessed. The night he fell in love with Tony Stark.

It was their first real date, and after they had dinner, Tony decided to drive them out into the countryside. The drive was way too long, and Steve didn't know anything that could be worth it at the time of night it was. Then they arrived at, well, the middle of nowhere. In a field. 

Steve had looked at Tony, an eyebrow raised, “So why did you bring us to an empty field almost two hours out of the city?”

Tony smirked and got out of the car without saying a word. He went to the blonde’s side and opened the door. Taking his hand he helped him out, “I’ll show you why.” He had been amused at the others doubtfulness.

Steve got out with a huff and shut the door before looking at Tony. He was skeptical about this whole thing, given what he knew about this man already, “Okay, show me then.”

Lifting a hand to Steve’s face, Tony gently tipped the other’s chin up so that he’d look up at the sky.

The sight above him was not a familiar one. It was almost instantly he felt a million times smaller. Not much like a superhero at all. The sky above was dotted with countless numbers of stars, and the moon was full, casting a pale glow onto the land below. Steve had to remember to breath as he kept his eyes on the sky, aimlessly trying to remember as many details as he could.

Tony had been looking up as well, a soft smile on his face as he observed the vastness above them. Going through that wormhole had made even the thought of space uneasy for him, until he had come out here one night when he had been trying to get away from everything.

Steve lowered his head and watched Tony, his profile looking particularly gorgeous in this light. “I didn’t take you for the stargazing type, Tony.”

The brunette looked at Steve, a smile lighting up his face. “No? Well, then you have a lot to learn,” his voice was quiet, as he stepped closer to the other and slipped their hands together, “I may be a lot of things, but I am not stupid or ignorant enough as to think that everything is all about me….” He trailed off, his smile becoming a little smaller as his eyes met Steve’s, “I wanted you to see that.”

It was then that he fell in love with the genius. For all his flaws, and the way he was particularly frustrating sometimes, he really was serious about this. And that he drove all the way out here to show Steve that he was meant a lot. Even though it was something most people would think was small, Steve knew just how much it meant. Then Steve just couldn't help himself and he kissed Tony, moving his hands to cup the other’s cheeks. 

Tony had wrapped his arms around Steve and had pressed back into his lips happily. It was sort of the perfect first kiss.

And everything had been amazing since that night. Until the registration act. Then they were thrown onto opposite sides and their relationship disappeared over night. They never discussed it. No closure. That was the hardest part for Steve. Here they were fighting, and Steve still loved him so much. After today though and what Tony said, Steve slowly had to accept the fact that whatever used to be there no longer existed for Tony. Unwillingly, Steve’s eyes began to tear up and inch their way down his cheeks. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he looked at the stars again.

They made his heart ache. Why were they even this bright this close to the city? Usually you couldn't see as many as he could now. Maybe it was a sign of sorts. It was if they were reminding him on purpose of that defining night with Tony. Not a sign to hold on though. A sign that meant it was okay. Okay to let go. If he didn’t, this would never end. He had to stop hoping that Tony was going to come around. It was over for him, so it should be over for Steve too. 

That didn't mean it hurt any less.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated :) All mistakes are my own.


End file.
